


We Miss You The Moment You Leave

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: Wonderful Mistakes [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Protective Vision (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: Shortly after learning about the pregnancy, Wanda and Vision are spending their Christmas and New Year's at the Barton farm. Due to Vision's protectiveness, their secret proves more difficult to keep than anticipated.A Wonderful Mistake bonus chapter.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Wonderful Mistakes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769611
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26
Collections: AUgust 2020, Scarlet Vision AU-gust





	We Miss You The Moment You Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Writte for AU-gust day 11: Farm/Ranch AU
> 
> It happens on a farm, it counts :P
> 
> This is set shortly after the Epilogue for A Wonderful Mistake.

“Vizh, I think we should wait for a while before telling anyone,” Wanda stated, packing the last of her clothes.

“I agree,” Vision replied, already picking up his suitcase to carry it towards the car. “However, I am not certain how long we will be able to resist.”

Wanda chuckled.

“You’re right. We _are_ going to spend the next two weeks with Pietro and the Bartons. Still I want to try,” she said with a smile.

“We will try, but please wait here until I return,” Vision said from the bedroom door.

Wanda rolled her eyes.

“It’s a wheeled suitcase, Vizh, I’m sure I can get it to the car myself.”

Vision stopped and turned to look at her, his worry clear in his eyes.

“While I know you _can_ do it, I would prefer it if you didn’t. I just want to protect the three of you,” he explained.

He didn’t want her putting any strain on her body, and, while he was aware that he might have been a tad overprotective since learning about her pregnancy, especially after the ultrasound showed they were expecting twins, he simply couldn’t help himself.

“Alright, I’ll wait,” Wanda chuckled, shooing him with her hand. “I’m not done packing anyway,” she muttered to herself, shaking her head.

They picked up Pietro soon afterwards, who grumbled for the first ten minutes of the trip about having to be in the back seat, before giving up the charade and starting to play with Jarvis through the gaps in his carrier.

Vision threw quick glances towards his wife as he drove and watched as Wanda settled comfily in the car seat.

The pregnancy made her more tired than usual and, sure enough, thirty minutes into the ride she fell asleep.

Vision smiled, forcing his eyes back on the road.

This would be their third Christmas at the farm, second since they got married, and Vision still found it hard to believe how lucky he had gotten. The farm had long since turned into a home away from home, and he couldn’t wait for them to finally arrive.

The trip to the farm went by quickly as he passed the time in a silent conversation with Pietro, careful not to wake his wife.

The moment they arrived they were surrounded by a cacophony of noises, excited energy and happiness, with Nathaniel running towards the car and Laura yelling for him to slow down or he’d slip on the icy ground.

Wanda was jolted awake once Vision parked and, after a brief second of confusion, a wide smile spread over her face.

“We’re here!” she exclaimed, turning in her seat to be able to look at both Vision and Pietro, and was met with her husband’s smile and a nod, while her brother rolled his eyes.

“You don’t say, sleepy-head,” Pietro muttered, but couldn’t hide his smirk for more than a second.

“Oh my,” Wanda laughed once she got out of the car and was tackled into a hug. “What are they feeding you, Nate? You’re taller each time I see you!”

It was hard to believe he was already ten years old. Each time she looked at him Wanda was still reminded of the small baby that made her open up to the Bartons. She ruffled his hair affectionately as she waited for Vision and Pietro to get out of the car.

Wanda headed towards the trunk to take some of their things but was met with Vision’s pleading gaze.

She chuckled silently, shaking her head, but still turned back around.

“Come, Nate, you can take Jarvis’ carrier, but only if you’re very careful.”

Vision sighed in relief as he watched Wanda and Nathaniel slowly advance towards the house with Jarvis.

“You alright, old man?” Pietro asked, taking his bag from the car.

“I… Yes. Yes, of course,” he replied, turning to take Wanda’s suitcase. He would need to better control his reactions in the next two weeks. They would be surrounded by six very observant people who all loved Wanda very much, and Vision didn’t want to accidentally make them discover their secret.

Clint, Laura and Lila all joined them to help with their things and there was no need for anyone to make a second trip to the car, so Wanda didn’t feel too bad for not carrying anything.

She wondered how long it would take for Vision’s protectiveness to raise suspicion in her family. In any case, she couldn’t hold it against him. It made both her and the two lives she carried within her feel loved and cherished, no matter how overboard Vision could go sometimes.

“Wanda, Jarvis, meet Garfield,” Nate said, startling her from her thoughts. He had a small orange tabby kitten in his arms and Wanda smiled. It seemed like he finally managed to convince his parents to get him a cat.

Jarvis seemed intent on ignoring the smaller cat for now, wandering towards where his pillow was set near the fireplace, but Wanda was sure he would warm up to him.

“Well, aren’t you a cutie,” Wanda cooed as everyone trickled back inside.

Clint was blowing at his hands the moment he set their things down, until Laura came in behind him and placed a soft kiss to his knuckles instead.

Wanda couldn’t help but blush.

“When is Cooper coming?” she asked once they were all settled down in the living room.

“Tomorrow afternoon, so I suggest we wait with your birthday celebration until he’s here,” Clint replied. “College is going really well for him, but I’m sure he will want to tell you himself.”

Both Wanda and Pietro nodded. Of course they wanted him here for that.

“Well, for once we’re not the ones everyone is waiting for,” Pietro joked, poking Lila in the side until she started giggling and swatting his hand away.

“We’re always waiting for you,” Laura laughed, looking affectionately at all three of them. “We miss you the moment you leave.”

Wanda silently blamed the pregnancy hormones for tearing up.

* * *

Both Christmas Eve and Christmas day were a fairytale, as they had been each time he had celebrated them with Wanda and her family.

 _Their_ family.

Vision felt so comfortable around everyone that he often found it difficult to remember he shouldn’t place his hands on Wanda’s belly too often or talk to her in plural form.

Still, he did his best to be careful.

He helped around the farm as much as he could, mostly fixing things or participating in whichever new project Clint decided to start, but he also tried to secretly do all the tasks that were given to Wanda.

“Wanda, sweetie, can you set the table?” Laura called from the kitchen, and Vision watched with worry as Wanda went to the kitchen and picked up eight plates at once.

She raised her eyebrow at him as if to say: “A stack of plates? Really?” before chuckling and lowering them to the table, setting them one by one.

“Happy?” she whispered in his ear once she was back on the couch.

“I apologize if it’s too much, my love, I just… can’t seem to help myself,” he replied quietly against her hair. There was no one around, but he still didn’t dare speaking in normal voice.

“I know, Vizh,” she laughed, stretching on the couch and laying her head on his thighs, “but you really shouldn’t worry so much. We’re not made of porcelain.”

Vision smiled.

“You are made from the fiercest steel, and yet, I will always want to protect you,” he replied, caressing her hair until Laura called everyone to the kitchen for lunch.

They all took some time to rest and talk after eating, but after an hour, Clint got up.

“Pietro, Vision, could you help me with chopping some more wood for the fire? We have enough but it’s finally a clear day, can’t hurt to prepare some more…”

“Oh. Of course,” Vision replied, getting up and following him out of the house.

“Cooper, can you drive Nate and Lila to the store? We will need some snacks for the party in two days, you can choose whatever you want,” Laura said, smiling at the way they reacted to the news.

“Despite Cooper and Lila believing they are adults, they will always be kids for me,” she added once she was alone with Wanda. “As will you. Wanda, what is going on? Why is Vision coddling you so much?” she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Wanda sighed.

There was no point in hiding it anymore.

“Well, you know how Clint is always joking that ever since I got married you’re basically sleeping with a grandpa?”

“Yeah…” Laura responded, rolling her eyes, before suddenly gasping. “Oh… Oh! You’re kidding!” she squealed.

Wanda smiled widely, shaking her head.

“Why didn’t you tell me!?” Laura asked, trapping her in a firm hug.

“It’s still so early, we decided it was better to wait for a bit longer. But I’m so happy you know now. It was so difficult to keep it a secret!” Wanda laughed.

“I bet! Congratulations sweetie, I am so happy for you two!”

Wanda was ecstatic.

She was relieved they had Laura’s full support and happiness, but she still believed it would be best to wait before telling others.

“I promise we will tell everyone while we are still here, but give us some more time, okay?” Wanda pleaded.

Laura quickly nodded.

“Of course, sweetie. It is not my secret to tell.”

“Thank you,” Wanda whispered, before smirking. “Oh, and _grandma_ , we’re having twins.”

* * *

“Ten, nine, eight, seven…”

Wanda stared into the eyes of the man with who had turned her life around, grateful for another year she got to spend by his side as the New Year quickly approached.

Once the countdown reached zero, their lips met in a brief kiss that was still enough to transfer all the love they felt for each other. Vision sighed softly as he moved away, slowly opening his eyes.

“Happy New Year’s, my love,” he whispered, waiting for her reply before turning to celebrate with everyone else.

“Right, it’s time for some champagne!” Clint exclaimed, already twisting the bottle. Vision subconsciously moved his body to shield Wanda from any accidental pops of the cork, but Clint managed to open the bottle expertly.

Wanda smiled, wrapping her arms around Vision’s waist. That man truly left nothing to chance.

As Clint started to distribute the flutes with sparkling wine to everyone but Nathaniel, Wanda smiled and shook her head.

“Thanks Clint, but I don’t feel like it. I think I’ll share the strawberry champagne with Nate,” she said gently, watching as Laura smirked and suspicion formed on Clint’s and Pietro’s faces.

“Ok, just give me a moment to open it,” he replied, fixing his gaze on her but not saying anything yet.

Once everyone had their glasses, Laura spoke first.

“Well, how about one of you three makes the first toast this year,” she said, turning to Pietro, Wanda and Vision.

“Uhh, not it,” Pietro retorted quickly, making Wanda roll her eyes.

She looked at Vision and softly nodded.

It was time.

Vision nodded as well, raising his glass.

“Here’s to another wonderful year, and may our family be even bigger this time next year,” he said, eyes never leaving Wanda’s.

“Cheers,” Nate and Laura said, while the other four members of the family stared in silence at Wanda. She just shrugged her shoulders and gave a small, nervous smile.

“Yes!” Lila broke the silence first, laying her glass on the coffee table and jumping up from the couch.

“Seriously?” Pietro asked, eyes widening.

“ _Da_ ,” Wanda whispered, a few tears springing to her eyes as she confirmed it to him in their native language.

“Mommy, what is happening?” Nathaniel asked as everyone suddenly started struggling to get to Wanda and Vision, the noise levels reaching new heights with four people shouting their excitement and congratulations. “What does this mean?”

Laura crouched next to her youngest son, not wanting to crowd the happy couple any more than they already were. She had congratulated them both anyway.

“It means, Nate,” she replied, pulling him into a hug, “that you will soon become an uncle.”


End file.
